bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith
The Wraith is the primary assault escort ship of the Cylon fleet. As an assault ship it has much higher health than most other escorts (depending on the amount of hull plates, the Liche can have higher health sometimes). It's main role is to absorb enemy fire while dealing their own damage and while other escorts destroy the distracted ships. It has extra hull systems than the other escorts so you can further increase its health. However like all assault ships, it has much lower turning rate than many other ships which will allows veteran strikes to hide in its blind spot and whittle down its health bit by bit. It has two engine slots so it is recommended that you install turning rate assisting systems. If you have not advanced your Wraith yet, it is recommended to travel with another Escort, or even another experienced Strike pilot. The Wraith is a very heavy escort ship and good at fighting. It is not good for hit and run tactics, nor for pursuing retreating enemy ships. Update 53 saw changes made to this ship. It saw the addition of a new special weapon's slot for this ship for which there is new equipment which is only useable by this ship in this slot (namely the Anti-Capital Nuke Launcher). It does massive damage from an extreme range against Capital targets, starting at 121.9 DPS and getting up to 204.2 DPS at max level but be warned: the unique ammunition for it costs 400 merits for each shot! It also has a minimum range of 1350 which is the exact outer range limit of Long Range Escort guns making you unlikely to use them as well unless you can get perfectly to 1350 from the target (where they would be doing their absolute minimum damage anyways since you're well outside of Optimal range). The Type D(S) "Desolater" Medium Missile Battery however, with a single upgrade, gets a maximum range above 1350 and is the highest-DPS standard weapon you can fit on the Wraith that does so, so if you do intend to join a fleet for Outpost attacks and use the nuke launcher you should switch the Wraith to a missile boat in order to get the most possible damage output from it. It also saw the introduction of a "role" slot for this ship, the C31-Recharge Module. Boosting the total Power Points, Power Regeneration Rate and the repair amount of Damage Control modules, this further boosts the Wraith's abilities in long, hard slugfests both in keeping all of its weapons firing at full rate and enduring incoming damage. In-game Description "Angular and bulky, the recovered Wraith hulls appear to have been influenced by human design principles in what may have been some form of experimental project. High density hull plating and structural reinforcements make it extremely effective in close escort and guard duties. As an assault ship, the Wraith can be equipped with more hull systems than other escorts, further increasing its toughness and defensive capabilities." Equipment The Wraith comes pre-installed with the following systems: * 3 x Type C(S) "Conquerer" Medium Cannon Battery. Available Paints * Default * Theia's Bane (this was a limited edition) Gallery Wraith No 06.png Wraith No 09.png Wraith No 07.png Wraith No 08.png Wraith No 02.png Wraith No 05.png Wraith No 03.png Wraith No 04.png Wraith No 11.png Wraith No 10.png 250px-Wraith.png|Wraith (original model, as appeared on release) Tips, Hints and Suggestions *None. Category:Cylon Category:Cylon Escort Ships Category:Cylon Ships